Dear Hotaru
by blueangel11isdead
Summary: These letters are what keeps me living. It’s been 6 years and I’ve written 2190 letters to you. One letter a day, one almost identical to the next. I know you read them...so how come you never reply? [YGOSM][ONESHOT]


Yes! Another one-shot by me! Wow… I haven't written in this section for a while now….Not as many betrayal stories crawling around now is there? But I think I did spot one a few days ago… won't mention any names of course.

I know I should totally be updating my other stories, but this idea was nagging me for a while now, and I just HAD to write it down!

This story is **dedicated** to all the **Hotaru-writers** on this site. I'll name a few:

**Sailor Ra **(I'll be up with that story, as soon as I either finish MSCHSL, or STOLEN)

**Saturn's Spawn**

**Spirit of the Dead**

**Harpygirl91**

Check out their stories because they're all **AMAZING.**

The pairing is… well, you'll see.

Now ON WITH THE STORY! XD

"_Italics_" with quotations around are a person's thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Dear Hotaru**

-

-

-

…_I really miss you Hotaru…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Dear Hotaru,

I can't believe you left, and so unexpectedly too. Why? Why didn't you warn us beforehand… before you just… took of like that. You told everyone that you were okay, that you were going to be fine… why did you lie? Why did you- sorry, I'll stop blaming you; it wasn't your fault.

So much has happened since you left. Tea and Yami finally got married, after what seemed like years of secret glances and flirting. Yami proposed to Tea at the reunion ceremony for Domino High. Do you remember much of Domino? Remember you used to always hang out with Yugi's gang, and how they used to always tease me- but you never did. Why didn't you tease me? I never treated you with the respect you deserve… yet you always treated me with respect and kindness. Why? I guess it's a little too late for that now. So many questions I should've asked you… but didn't.

Also, ever wonder whom Serenity finally chose in the end? You'll never believe it, Serenity ended up with Ryou! It seems as thought Tristan and Duke both lost, but don't worry, they're over it now. They both found their own girl. Also, you're probably wondering about Mai and Joey. Right after you left, they started going out, and now, they're expecting their first child. They're hoping to name it after you.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, even that little twit Yugi found a girl… Rebecca Hawkins! They match perfectly don't you think? Brat for brat.

It seems as though everyone found his or her Happily Ever After- except me. You see, my happily ever after left when you did.

I have a confession to make; I know this may come as a bit of a shock. I know we barely ever talk, and I've never treated you kindly, or even bothered to return your favours. But your kindness, patience, and loving personality melted the ice I've built up for so many years.

You did the unthinkable. And soon, I found myself falling for you… I love the walk you'd walk, gently, like a mouse, as if you didn't want anyone to notice you. Or when you look confused, your eyes would grow wide and your eyebrows would arch in a cute frown. But most of all; I loved your smile, but it was so rare, and when you did smile… it was like Christmas morning- no better.

Am I scaring you with my dramatic confession? Hope not. I guess, what I'm trying to say it that- I guess… I really, really, really like you.

Did that scare you? Hope not.

But it's too late now isn't it? You're gone; and probably never coming back to this wretched place again. I wish I could join you, but I can't just leave here. Who will take care of Mokuba when I'm gone? Who will look after my company?

I can't sleep anymore, because when I do, all I dream about it you, and when I wake up to find you're not there… I wish I could just grab a knife and kill myself. I've tried honestly everything humanly possible to get you out of my mind.

_Everything._

I hired all the best physiologists in the world, physics, doctors, surgeons… everything. But nothing worked… my mind would always go back to you in the end.

Nowadays, all I do is work, work and work. It's the only cure that I can find. I try to think about my work everyday… everyone says I'm overreacting… but they just don't understand.

They never did, and they never will. They'll never understand like _you_ did. You always understood me didn't you? Those eyes of yours… it was as if they could see right through me… and you tried breaking down my barrier… you even succeeded, but I couldn't let you know that. I was too stubborn, too proud.

Now that I look back, to realize what an idiot I was. We could've had so much more time. Months, years even. But it was all robbed away.

I blame myself for that.

I hope you forgive me for being such a jackass and idiot. I admit, it was my entire fault.

It's been 6 years since you've been gone, and I've written about 2190 letters to you, one letter a day… one almost identical to the next. I keep telling myself that maybe the letter was… possibly lost, or misplaced… or you've mistaken it for junk mail.

But I know you do read them, every single one of them… you just never reply. And yes, me being stupid, I'll mail you one after the other… I'll bet you're really sick of these letters aren't you?

I'm sorry. But I can't help it. I have to write… it's my only way of forgiving myself. And once again, I hope you can forgive me. These letters are what keep me alive, trap me on an island… and I'll live for the rest of my life with some paper and pen. All I need is to write to you.

And thus, I leave you with my final words:

I love you.

Love,  
Seto Kaiba

The young man sighed slightly as he read, and reread the letter about 50 times. He carefully folded it and slipped it in a vanilla envelope and licked the stamp. He labeled the envelope slowly before taking a good look at the letter that lay before him.

He walked towards the fireplace and then, surprisingly… threw the letter in the flame. The flames quickly engulfed the letter until it was nothing more than smoke floating out the chimney.

"_They always say smoke is the fastest way to reach heaven…_"

* * *

Like it? Please **REVIEW**! **Constructive Criticism** is **WELCOME**!

Oh yes, **PLEASE **check out my DBZ/SM Crossover called **My So Called High school Life**, and my YGO story, **S T O L E N** (**WARNING:** That story is **rated M** because it contains **RAPE**… so beware, and**DO NOT** read it if you don't like nasty stuff. :D)

Please? Come on… I DID say please!

:_tries to do a cute puppy face but doesn't succeed_:


End file.
